Returning to the past
by blueIceEyes
Summary: Ariel's (oc) family, secret supporters of the dark side, is returning to england, she finds her self drawn to Draco Malfoy in a way she has never felt before. (sex in later chapters...will be rater R)


Ok people this is my first posted fic so BE NICE!!! thanks

        Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns the stuff from her books

**__**

**_I can Almost Remember_**

Ch 1 the Return

        "What?? We're leaving! I can't believe this. When?" yelled the girl at the top of the grand stairway, her brilliant blue eyes flashing in anger.  She turned on her heal and stormed down the long hall to her room, her sheet of long gold hair streaming behind her, and flung herself onto her elegant bed, which was not meant for "flinging" anything onto. 

        She rolled over onto her back and looked at the high sealing.  They had told her that they were moving to England. And would it be fine? No. She had lived most of her life in America, having moved there when she was one year old. But they never asked her if anything was ok.  And why were they moving? She could guess that answer without her parents help.  They never spoke to her except to tell her they expected her to be top of her class and to learn every bit of magic possible to "be ready".  Ariel Elenaxa was sick of being told what to do, and she especially hated the phrase "be ready".  

        She was a young witch of 16 years, but was placed in advanced classes at the boarding school Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry Institute.  This school was known as the best school in all the Americas, and had a reputation for instilling upon its students how terrible the dark arts truly were; her parents knew this and hated it.  Her family was not what one would call "good" in any way.

  They were an extremely respectable, wealthy, pureblood family (from Britain).  So on summer vacations Ariel would be forced to study what her parents called "real" magic.  As a result she knew more curses, potions etc. then most grown witches and wizards.  At school, there were few people who liked her.  Most of the girls were jealous of her looks and the fact that she seemed to know everything without trying.  Most of the guys thought she was extremely good looking but the idea that she was smarter then they put them off.  Nearly all of them thought she was stuck up, but that was merely how she was brought up.  She had a slight British accent and had been taught from a young age that because she was an "Elenaxa", she was better then everyone (hmmmmm sound like anyone we know…….). Personal experience had taught her that this was not true; however she often slipped back into what she called her _Elenaxa manors.  _

        Being a powerful witch had some advantages. Few to no one messed with her, even when very angry.  She had come to Salem Institute knowing more magic then anyone in her year or the one above.  When the Staff discovered this she was moved up quickly, and much to her happiness began to be challenged. 

        Another reason she was disliked was the known fact that she didn't like muggle born's.  This was not really true; she didn't dislike them she just found them inferior to herself; the reason for this being her family once again.  Once when she was very young she had had a muggle born friend over to the house and when her parents discovered her friend's magical origin they scorned her.  

        Ariel didn't fear her parents; it was just that they didn't understand her at all.  They had many ideas for her future that she didn't agree with, but it was futile to argue with them.  It would be the same with the move back to England. She could waste her energy fighting it and be punished for her harsh words, or she could get what she wanted out of the situation. Ariel would fulfill her ambitions.

        After a second, less anger filled meeting with her parents on the subject of the move, Ariel discovered that she would soon begin to attend the school 'Hogwarts' where both her parents had received their education.  The Elenaxa family land holdings in England were numerous and their manor was in impeccable condition due to the fact that several house elves had stayed behind before the family departed from England those many years ago, and had kept the house sparkling. Thus they would be able to move back in with little difficulty. As to beginning school at Hogwarts she was to be placed in the sixth year.  According to her parents who had recently corresponded with the headmaster, one professor Dumbledore, on arrival she would be sorted, with what other new students could be found, into one of the four houses at Hogwarts. She would be in one of the following: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff.  

The Move

        Ariel stood on the hill outside her old house for one last look at it. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set.  All of their belongings had already been taken to the new house, all that was left was for them to hop a Port Key and her new life would begin.  She took a deep breath, turned around and walked to where her parents were standing and touched the small bit of plastic that the rest were holding onto.  

        "Ten seconds…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" 

        There was a sharp pull and Ariel felt the world dissolve around her, she was flying and spinning so quickly it made her head hurt, when all of a sudden she stopped so abruptly that she stumbled. Looking up at the ancient manor, she thought it looked depressing; the beauty was clearly lost on the sulking girl.  Ariel's parents swept her up the steps and into the house informing her that they would be visiting a family named Malfoy, which had been an acquaintance for as long as any could remember, that evening and that she was to attend. "The attire is formal; you will find suitable clothing in your wardrobe."

        A small voice from around her knees called out, "excuse me miss, begging your pardon, but I am to show you to your room." It was a house elf.

        "Very well," Ariel replied in an impetuous way.

        Her room was beautiful, and on entering it the quiet house elf disappeared after informing her that it would be back to fetch her to leave within half and hour.  Looking in the closet she found several dresses, obviously magical in some way.  She chose a deep blue (to match her eyes), strapless gown that shimmered dully in the light. It flowed all the way to the floor and went out at the bottom.  After dressing in this, she also found several pairs of exquisite heels on the floor of the closet. She pulled out a pair that appeared to match the dress donned them as well.  She found a purse to match as well and slid her wand, and several other items inside. She was amazed that although it was very small it could fit anything she wished.  She applied make up with a much practiced ease, then slid on matching necklace, earrings and several rings. Pulling out her wand, she cast a charm to twist her hair into a beautiful knot that spilled every where, but in a controlled, sleek way.  As she walked towards her door she heard a quiet knock.  She pulled it open and found the house elf had returned to summon her to leave.  

        Ariel followed the house elf in silence, wondering about the visit that evening.  Who were these old "friends" of the family?  For her parents to call some one a friend they had to be of equal rank, which to her previous knowledge had never happened.  This was going to be an interesting evening. 

A formal affair

        "I hate port keys, I want to take the fucking test for apparition!" thought Ariel as she spun through the air for the second time that day.  The world around her began to clear and she flew to the ground, right on top of some body else, Some body with blond hair and clearly a very good body, who had been standing at a large door, clearly waiting for their arrival.  She looked into a pair of cold blue/gray eyes and a smooth, smirking face inches from her own. 


End file.
